clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:David231099/Archive 1
Hi, I'm David231099. Welcome to my talk page. If you want to ask me something don't be afraid to message me. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 14:15, December 7, 2012 Music/List Hi David, Thank you for creating the page Music/List- it is really detailed. Well done! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC) 199.216.107.1 Hi David, Thank you for undoing the edits by . Waddle on! Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature Hi David, You can change your signature via your . Under the "My info" tab, the second section says Signature. First of all, make sure that the input box that says I want to use wikitext in my signature is checked. In the text box above it, you can insert your signature. You can use wiki links to link to your user page and talk page. For example: David231099 (Talk) You can also pick colors to your signature, like: David231099 (Talk) There is a limit for the signature's size in this box so it cannot be too long. In case you want to use a longer ssignature, contact me again and i'll explain you how to do so. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rare Items Please note that items from 2009 or before are rare, for more info ask someone else. So you can stop removing the rare template from rare items. Thank you. Sir, Famous Rainbow Puffle! 21:15, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok then i will not add them again ;) RE:Vandal/Spammer Hi David, Thanks for contacing me, is now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:17, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Blockage User: Yeasy needs to be blocked. The trouble is there are no admins online. I have mailed Penguin-Pal so he will be blockedsoon. 18:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlocking Template Hi David, It seems like the template has been unlocked and updated. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Club Penguin Music Wiki Hi David, I usually don't have much time to contribute to other wikis, but in case you need some help with the wiki, like creating templates or help styling the wiki, you can contact me and i'll see what i can do. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template on Club Penguin Music Wiki Hi David, I've created the following templates in your wiki: *Template:Navbox *Template:Ambox *Template:Party And recreated: *Template:Delete *Template:Stub Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:23, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:EmbedMusic Problems Hi David, Sorry for the problem, it's now fixed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi David, I noticed you've made your 600th edit in the wiki. Well done! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:15, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Club Penguin Music Wiki Hi David, I created those pages for you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rollbacks on Penguin Pals user talk page Hi David, You're very welcome. I was about to tell Penguin-Pal that myself but I noticed you'd already done it so I just backed you up with an ending note. 17:18, March 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Buddy on Club Penguin Done!! :) 17:36, March 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Two Vandals Hi David, I defiantly think you should be rollback. I have told Penguin-Pal that this wiki needs more roll backs before (here but he just asked when the vandalism happened so that he could make sure there was an admin online. Maybe this time he'll listen. 15:58, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Penguin and reported David, Apj26 is online! I reported Awesome Penguin and . 16:29, March 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Reverted' template page creation David, Can you create a 'Reverted' template page please? I think it would really help with rollbacks and reverting edits. I'll add the content. Just add until I add the real content. I've asked P-P before and he's said no because it isn't needed. I think it is. 16:34, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Several messages, please read It's a shame about Apj not reading the message but Penguin-Pal will block them soon. He always does.:) I'd love to join the Club Penguin Music Wiki. Please promote me to a bureacrat. It would be so awesome to finally have some privileges. Here is my user page!!! 17:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Penguin is blocked!!! David, Wolf-gangs just blocked Awesome Penguin!! Yay!! 17:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Music Wiki Promotion Hi David, I operate on the Mech Mice Wiki and have asked to be promoted. The admins said I wasn't ready but they didn't say they couldn't do it. Perhaps you could ask on the w:c:community:Special:Forum:forum in the Community Central. I can't create an account because my parents won't let me. :( 17:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) P-P's answer David, Look at what Penguin-Pal put on his talk page here. 18:00, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Message Hi Davd, Yes, i read the message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Promotion Hi David, You're welcome ;) It's for your great work helping protecting the wiki. It was Spydar's idea, actually. He do awesome work too. Thanks for undoing vandalism :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Promotion You're very welcome! You deserve it. You also have chat mod rights! Shame he can't promote me though :( — Spydar007 (Talk) RE:Archive Mail Hi David, To archive a page, you need to rename your user talk page to User:David231099/1 or User:David231099/Archive 1 (some users just copy the content of the page, but that doesn't move the page history, so renaming the talk page is the best option). Of course, for newer archives, just change the subpage number from 1 to the archive number. When you're done, go to your user talk page and remove the redirect. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Archive Mail Hi David, On the down arrown next to the "Edit" button in your user talk page, click the first link in the dropdown (in talk pages, apparently, it's called "Rename" and not "Move". It should lead you to talk:David231099}} this page. The namespace User talk is already selected, so you just need to select a new page name of: David231099/1 Or: David231099/Archive 1 Or use a different number for future renames. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC)